lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Mack Mario
Now before I tell my story... I know people might think I'm crazy or just making a joke. I'm not, I cannot stress enough, this is a warning to all of you, and because of that I will not link the server I played on. I suppose you have all played Minecraft once? It's extremely popular, so I doubt you haven't. I used to play it frequently on multiplayer servers. The thing I enjoyed doing most was building stuff like pixel art and buildings in the creative mode. Well, one server gave me exactly those needs. I found it by going to a subreddit on Reddit based on my favorite game franchise, a horror franchise, named Five Nights at Freddy's. However, in recent times the server hasn't been very oriented on the Five Nights at Freddy's video game franchise anymore, as it's become it's own community. Unfortunately, I suppose the theme of horror still stuck with some people, because one day of pure horror made me never want to touch Minecraft again. It all started when I was doing the usual. I was working on a project in one of our community builds, which was a huge city we ironically named RP City, despite us never roleplaying in it, aside from two times. The roleplays were about a funny ice cream alien taking over the city, and we had to stop him. It was quite fun, but I couldn't play too much because I was in Africa and they have bad internet. My project was simply a small shack near one of the skyscrapers, and I was sweaty from the sheer amount of work I put into it, until I noticed something in the distance. We had recently installed a plugin where you can put images onto item frames, which many used for funny images. One of those images was a picture, that, while funny at first, now makes me anxious for my life. An image, with a man on it, named Mack Mario. The thing I saw in the distance was a building with that image plastered all over it. It apparently was his property. He owned a bookstore, diner and a pizzeria, all in the same building. The bookstore was called Mack Book Pros, despite them not selling the iPod device. I asked the chat who made this build, as the server was connected to the Discord we were in, people not online were able to respond to my question. Users said a friend of mine and a few others were working on it and came up with the character jokingly after a certain event I shall get to in a moment. I laughed too, it was quite humorous. I decided put my shack on hold and flew around the building. I saw billboards and signs with his face and name plastered all over it. He looked like Super Mario from the video game, hence the name, but with an upside down white stash, white hair and a tired look on his face. He had brown overalls instead of the usual blue, and his hat said Mack on it instead of the big thick M Mario has. I wanted to know the context, so instead of asking the chat I naturally tried finding the original image, but, it apparently did not show up when I looked up "Old Super Mario Brother", and other such keywords on the Google Images service. Where did this image come from? I assumed it was a render another user made, and asked the chat where the image came from. They were quiet for a bit, until they responded with confusion. They sent a picture of a chat log from someone's Discord DMs. The transcription is as follows. HNT66: Mack Mario of Mack Mario zoo: wtf lmao who are you HNT66: NAME AND DEEPEST SECRET OF ZOO zoo: what the actual fuck While we were able to laugh it off, the person named Zoo, was still working on removing his information from the internet, yet he had no clue from what site the alleged HNT66 came from. It's safe to say the Mack Mario image did send some chills down everyone's spine. "The only real way to cope with it was to make fun of it." My friend said to me. He helped me make the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Pizzeria with his command block knowledge, we've been close ever since. Unfortunately, he went missing recently. I continued to look around the building, and eventually went inside using the front entrance, the bookstore: Mack Book Pros. The inside didn't seem anything out of the ordinary, just a regular Minecraft library, with some item frames containing movie posters and funny book covers. That was until I saw 6 trapdoors leading to a basement. I wanted to see what was in the basement, yet, each time I tried to open it the server closed. After it closed for a second time I stopped touching it to not make the owner too angry at me. Weirdly enough, I also couldn't break any blocks around it, nor could I go into spectator mode, as it would make Minecraft crash whenever I used it in that world. At the end of the bookstore was a staircase, which seemed to lead you to the diner area. This room was even weirder, as it had some kind of object in the window, with red stone on the floor, along with tables with stock images of a delicious dinner on top of them. Is this red stone supposed to be blood? It didn't freak me out, but it was quite odd and made my bowels grouch. I asked if there was a story behind it, but nobody knew who built it. I was able to use an inspection command to see who placed it but, it didn't have any data. I moved on, and went one floor higher. While I expected to get into the pizzeria, the staircase did not lead me to it, instead, it lead me to more books. There was nothing out of the ordinary, aside from it being cramped, so I moved on. To my surprise, the floor above looked the exact same. I went ahead once more, and, again, it was the exact same. I kept going, floor after floor, but the staircase never ended. I couldn't go into spectator to see what was upstairs, as it would crash my game. Nor could I break any blocks. I suppose this building has protection? But if it's a community build, why? My slippery fingers let go off the keyboard as I covered my eyes in stress. "WHY CAN'T I NOT REACH THE TOP!?" I yelled from the top of my lungs to the boy outside. I decided to go back and quickly ran into the diner. The stairs apparently teleported me back constantly, but, it seemed so seamless. I needed some virtual fresh air. I went outside and saw the entrance to the pizzeria. I went inside with joy, and saw a bunch of images of the movie Gotti, and a humorous animated GIF showing cartoon characters eating melted cheese as if it were their mother's feces. It gave me a slight stomach ache, but I got over it quite quickly. I went inside the kitchen and saw a bunch of pigs behind bars. "What?" I said to myself "This isn't how you make pepperoni!" Out of disgust, I went outside the building again and puked in real life, noticing a part of the building you couldn't enter. I suppose the stairs would lead me here, if they worked. I didn't want to try going into spectator mode again nor get into another fit of rage, so just shrugged it off, until I noticed an entrance at the top of the building. A hole? I examined it, it seemed to be another item frame image again. But could I go through it? I looked around the building more, noticing a car crash with one of Mack Mario's delivery trucks and a huge wax structure of him attached to the side of the building meant for the children. It was so creepy. I cannot imagine what child would ever enjoy seeing such a thing. On the parking lot you saw nothing but Mack Mario vehicles. That is when I noticed posters saying Mack Mario was, missing? The date said 19/3/17, that was today! Along with it was the phone mumber (980) 354 5871. However, to call it I had to input +1 980 354 5871. Either way, I was too scared to listen to the voicemail for longer than a second, and thus I hung up. Shame filled my body as I could not face the demons on the telephone. I showed the people in the Discord this but they did not respond. I was very upset because of it. The Discord is known for ignoring me when I post an image of Mack Mario, yet no action has been taken. I slammed my desk returned to the hole and decided to go in. I began pressing the space bar with my sweaty thumb, seeing my character jump into the gaping darkness. It felt like I felt for hours, but it was only 2 seconds. I landed on a flowerbed, similar to the one from UNDERTALE. It was dark, I could barely see anything aside from a figure in the distance. I walked up to it. As I got closer it seemed look like Mario but it had a huge "OUT OF ORDER" sign in front of him. However, before I could get a closer inspection, my entire computer shut down. This startled me, as my speakers made a loud POP sound upon shutdown. I tried booting up my computer again, but it seemed it was plugged out. "Ah I see, my computer cable is merely loose!" I was convinced that was it, until it booted itself up again, without any electricity. This only happened once before, so I was freaked out. My monitor didn't work though, all I heard was something from my speakers. Extremely realistic breathing, with such high quality, it sounded as if a real mouth was inside the speaker. I freaked out, walked back and sat on my bed. That's when the monitor turned on. The image was dark, but I could make something out. It was an out of order sign with Mario behind it, look at an unknown object off-screen. Could this be what I saw before? The Mario turned to me, and kicked away the "OUT OF ORDER" sign. It flew out of my monitor and hit my knee. I started to bleed. It wasn't Mario... The brown overalls, this was Mack Mario. I screamed, as he started running towards the screen, his feet making the sound of running on the bloody waters. I shrieked in fear and covered myself, only to suddenly hear a loud ringing in my ear. The noise faded, and everything was off. The sign was gone, Mack was gone. And the computer shut down again. All that remained was my bleeding knee. I started to cry, I've never experienced something that terrifying. I didn't know Mack Mario was capable of this. I opened the door to run to my mom, but, my door didn't lead me to the hall in my home. It was the cave, but it was realistic, with the flowerbed being crumpled and dry. The "OUT OF ORDER" sign, and the man himself, weren't there. I walked forward, as I didn't want to stay in my room. I did see something in the back however, albeit just being a bright light. As I got closer I could make out what it was. It was some kind of kitchen. I quickly realized this was the pizzeria's kitchen, but without any windows nor a way out, as the cave behind me turned into goop. I had to get out, I was terrified. I wasn't willing to walk in goop! I checked every nook and cranny to find a possible exit. Eventually, I did find some kind of hole. It was my only chance of escape, so without second thought I jumped in. Worst mistake of my life. As I jumped in, I realized I was falling, and I continued to. I started to scream, I was gonna die. I didn't want to die. The ground! I tried to stop my acceleration from the fall by doing a swimming motion, but it was no use. I hit the ground, as I heard a loud crack in my legs. Both of them were torn open from the fall. However, I did survive. I wish I didn't. I cried harder from the pain, trying to frantically look for a way back home. I looked behind me. Mack Mario was there. He started running towards me. The sound of his loud clopping footsteps filling the dark room. I tried to escape but the pain was unimaginable. I was unable to get up. Mack hit my hat with his extremely solid shoe. I screamed from the pain, screaming louder than a mother seeing a mouse, and got a headache from the veins in my head popping. But once I opened my eyes Mack was gone again. I cried so much, I wanted to go home so badly. I felt something grab me, it was Mack Mario. He jumped and carried me up but he wasn't coming down. I hit my head against the ceiling and started to bleed more. I briefly saw the RP City, but it looked so real. Is this where I was all this time? I kept going higher and higher, trying to escape from Mack Mario's tight grip. It was getting so cold, yet Mack Mario didn't seem to even shiver. Eventually I started to lose my breath, the air was too thin for my lungs. Not only that, but my hands froze as well, making my fingers fall off one by one. That was when I went unconscious. Then. I woke up in my bed. I thought it was all a dream but, when I checked my knee and my head, I had two big yet fully healed scars. I quickly went downstairs, this time with succession as there was no cave to prevent me from reaching the living room. My mom told me I had them since an accident when I was little. But, that's not true. That never happened. That's when I checked the date on my telephone. It was 2019. And apparently, I went missing on March 19th 2017 for a brief period of time! That's when I remember seeing a poster. It was all real. Mack Mario is a real entity. Mack Mario got me. It is now August 2019, and to this day, he still appears in my nightmares. I feel like I get weaker and weaker every day, as I sometimes see his Italian figure flash in the darkness. I thought I could recover, but that was when the scars started to unheal. I know I don't have a long time anymore, my legs hurts so much and the stitches keep coming loose on my knee, but I had to publish my story about this entity in case someone else became a victim. If you get messaged with the Mack Mario image, block the person immediately. Once you respond, they'll know everything. This is your only warning. Category:Inside Jokes Category:Mario Category:Vidya games Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Minecrap Category:Random Capitalization Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:That just raises more questions!